


【Brujay亲情向】时间柜，葬礼和蝙蝠侠

by CathySL



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Magic wardrobe, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathySL/pseuds/CathySL
Summary: 灵感来源于Doctor Who。在Jason死后，布鲁斯以为他和Jason之间的联系被斩断了，但是时间和他的衣柜又把他们联结了起来。
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 7





	【Brujay亲情向】时间柜，葬礼和蝙蝠侠

Bruce最终没有在Jason的葬礼上念他原本想要念的诗，在死亡面前一切话语都没有任何意义。他站在搭档的墓碑前，直到参加葬礼的人都散去。或许和Jason单独相处的时候他应该说点什么。“你是一个勇敢的战士，是一个……”但是当他开口说些对Jason盖棺定论的话的时候，他停了下来。在再一次深深地看了一眼Jason的墓碑以后，Bruce有些失神地走回了他的庄园。

一.

回到卧室，Bruce疲惫地打开衣柜准备换上他的睡衣裤。这时他被他衣柜里传来的声音吸引了注意力。

“Hey！”他听到他的“衣柜”这么说。或许参加葬礼以后他太过疲惫了，Bruce想。但是紧接着他又听到了他的衣柜内部传来的声音——一个男孩的声音。

他有些困惑地取出几件挡住了他的视线的西装外套和风衣，然后他发现他的衣柜的挡板和衣柜后的那堵墙失踪了，他的大衣后面是一个房间，一个穿着红色套头衫的男孩抱着一只狗缩在一张看上去很廉价的小床上警惕地看着他，刚刚他听到的声音似乎是这个男孩的。

他几乎一眼就认出了那个孩子是Jason，尽管那个孩子看上去瘦小极了，比他在犯罪巷初遇Jason的时候还要瘦小，但是他不会认错Jason的眼睛。

“谁在那里？”男孩盯着他，似乎有些害怕地说。

“Jason？”Bruce试探性地叫了男孩的名字，但是随后他又开始怀疑他自己的做法。他敢肯定Jason没有任何理由不害怕一个突然出现在他家里的陌生成年人。

出乎他的意料地是，Jason只是在错愕地看了他一眼以后，就放开了那只狗直接走到了衣柜前，开始上上下下地打量他。“陌生人，你怎么知道我的名字？你为什么藏在我的衣柜里？你是外星人吗？还是怪物电力公司的新品种？”

Bruce被Jason一连串的带着孩子气的事情问得不知道怎么回答。他仍不确定他现在看到的是不是幻像，是不是他的大脑为了缓解他的悲伤而创造出来的骗局。然后Jason大胆地爬进衣柜伸手用力捏了他的脸，帮助他确认了——-他眼前的就是现实。

“陌生人，完全不回答别人的问题太不礼貌了。”Jason坐在Bruce的衣柜里，好奇的打量了Bruce卧室里的情景，随后又开始打量Bruce挂在衣柜里的衣服，他似乎想和Bruce说话，又似乎他周围新出现的情况比Bruce本身更加有吸引力，然后他拖着他的下巴似乎陷入了思考。

Bruce被Jason的举动逗乐了，他从埃塞俄比亚回来以后他几乎就没有这么轻松过，他更加明白了当时他为什么会被这个孩子吸引，为什么会坚定地把Jason带回家和Jason分享他的秘密和蝙蝠侠的秘密。他很想和男孩说两句话，但是脱掉社交名流的外衣以后他似乎一直都不是一个主动开启一段对话的高手。在他思考他的措辞的时候，Jason离开了Bruce的衣柜，回到他自己的房间。他的狗在他爬出衣柜以后迅速地跑到了他的脚边。似乎想要保护他的朋友。

“你害怕我？”Bruce有些疑惑地对着Jason说，他爬进了他的衣柜里，坐在他的衣柜和Jason的衣柜连接的地方，一边打量着Jason的房间一边说。这个时候的Jason还没有遇到蝙蝠侠，甚至可能还没有遇到古恩太太。他的房间陈列非常简单，私人物品很少也很整齐。

“害怕你？当然不。陌生人，虽然你看上去像是刚刚参加完葬礼的反社会份子，但是我不怕你。如果你要伤害我或者我的家人，我就给你好看。”Jason坐到地上漫不经心地对Bruce说。“我是个男子汉。不过我劝你最好在我父亲回来之前离开，我还没有遇到过比他能打的人。”

Bruce复杂地看了Jason一眼，Jason看上去很瘦弱，他身上的衣服看上去也破旧极了。

“Hey，陌生人。别一直用这种眼神看着我。看上去像是我做了什么坏事。”Jason下意识地抱住了他的狗。“这条街的人都知道我的父亲！”

“Jason你好吗？”Bruce突然开口问道，但是问过以后他就后悔了，他知道不久以后这个男孩就要流浪街头，然后他会碰到他靠不住的导师，最后被导师害死在异国。但是内心深处他很渴望Jason和他再说一次“今天棒极了。”他为这样的想法感到愧疚，是他的疏忽害死了Jason。而他现在居然在一个不知道是什么原因引起的时间错乱里寻找安慰。

“我今天好极了，陌生人。”Jason似乎并没有觉得这样的问题有什么不对，很平常地回答了这个问题。“知道吗？ ‘你好吗’这个问题应该是我们刚见面不久以后说的，现在离我们见面已经好几分钟了。我现在是不是要礼貌性地问你 ‘你呢？’”

“糟糕极了。但是似乎没有那么糟糕。”Bruce靠在衣柜上，有些疲惫地说。

“成年人糟糕的一天似乎特别容易。”Jason突然警觉起来似乎在听什么声音，但是随后又放松了下来。Bruce把他的反应都看在眼里，他意识到他对Jason并不是那么了解。尽管他知道他未来的轨迹。

“你害怕你的家人回来？”

“被他们发现我的衣柜里藏着一个老男人？是的，被他们发现就太糟糕了。”Jason心不在焉地回答到，因为他听到了一些动静然后再次警觉了起来。这一次Bruce也注意到了—-酒瓶摔碎的声音，女人的尖叫以及男人嘶吼的声音。

“别打电话给那些儿童保护组织，我很好。你该离开了。”在Bruce还没有反应过来的时候Jason强硬地关掉了他的衣柜门，只留下Bruce看着黑漆漆的衣柜。他内心深处的某种正义感让他很想去帮助那个男孩，但是另一方面他又劝他自己“改变时间线也许会对这个世界影响巨大”。他把那些外套挂回去以后带着深深的不真实感回到床上，暂时忘记了失去搭档的痛苦，然后陷入了困惑。

二.

第二天，当Bruce再一次打开衣柜的时候，他的衣柜已经恢复了正常的状态。他的外套后是深色的上好的木板，除此之外什么都没有。他找来了Zatanna和Green Lantern检查了他的衣柜，但是Zatanna和Lantern都告诉他，他的衣柜一切正常。

“你的年纪已经不能去纳尼亚了。”检查过那个衣柜以后Lantern对他这么说。

那天晚上以后那个神奇的连接再也没有出现过。

在他几乎以为那天晚上的一切都是他的幻觉的时候，Jason再一次出现了。

当时他刚刚换上西装正在努力集中注意力来扣上他的袖扣，前一天晚上他刚刚见过了那个叫Tim Drake的孩子，并且劝说他去接受一些训练。他一个晚上没有入眠，但是他现在不得不打起精神准备去Wayne集团周一的早会上去睡一觉。然后他就听到了他衣柜里传来的声音。

“Hey, Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce迅速拔开他的外套，然后他正对上了Jason的脸。“Hi，Jason.”

“我就知道！”Jason开心地在衣柜前蹦了几下来表达他的喜悦，而Bruce这一次大胆地穿过衣柜，走进了Jason的房间。虽然爬进衣柜并不得体，但是他确实钻过许多排气管了。

Jason换了一个新的环境，一个Bruce更加熟悉的环境。Jason现在似乎自己一个人住在犯罪巷的某个废弃的房间里。这里看上去比上一次Bruce见到他的时候的那个房间要糟糕多了，房间的墙漆几乎完全脱落了，除了床和衣柜Jason没有任何家具，但是他还是很有收拾，他的私人物品还有一些旧的书籍和旧的唱片和被整齐地摆在靠墙的地上。站在Bruce面前的Jason穿着红色的打底衫一件黑色的马甲和一条明显不贴身的牛仔裤。他的体型没有太大的变化，还是很瘦弱。

“你是怎么知道的？”Bruce一边观察着Jason一边好奇地问。

“我已经见过你了，你的外貌没有什么变化。”Jason轻快地和Bruce说，但是Bruce打赌男孩似乎也有着别的主意。

“你要说真话，男孩。你还没有见过我。”Bruce戳穿了Jason的谎言，饶有兴致的等待着他接下来的行动。

“好吧，陌生人。一，你穿得好极了。二，我看了报纸。你的脸和Bruce Wayne的脸一模一样，只是你看上去老一点。”Jason有些恼怒地说。“我猜也许你是老一点的Bruce Wayne大富豪。”

Bruce不得不再一次感叹Jason的天赋，Jason总是有这样的能力，哪怕是在他离开以后。“你确实很聪明。”

“但是那些小报记者总是有办法让名人看上去不错。你也许就是Bruce Wayne本人，然后你发明的什么东西把你的衣柜和我的衣柜连在一起了。不过这个衣柜和之前那个衣柜不是同一个。你是怎么做到的？”Jason认真地说。“也许你用了魔法，你用这种方法短暂的逃离你邪恶的教母。”

Bruce暂时忘记了他的早会，他坐进了Jason的衣柜里，他决定多和他的搭档待一会，但是他不确定这个连接会持续多久。

“我也许还是不确定你是谁。但是称呼你为Mr. Wayne很合适，至少从外形上来说这样很准确。”Jason继续像个小收音机一样嘀嘀咕咕地说着话。Bruce以前从来没有发现他这样健谈，也许那个时候他并没有把男孩每一句话都听进去，但是现在他在努力记住Jason说的每一句话以及他说话时的细节。因为他不清楚他还有多少机会见到这个孩子。

“为什么不谈谈你？你好吗Jason？”Bruce坐在Jason的衣柜里，很认真地问他。

“我度过了几个不那么好的日子。现在一个人住。”Jason在谈论他自己的时候似乎失去了谈论Bruce时的兴致，但是他很快就看上去充满了活力。“但是我现在有自己的事业了，说不定以后我们还可以合作Mr. Moneybag。”

想起和Jason初次见面的时候的情景，Bruce马上意识到的Jason说的是什么“事业”了。“撬车不是一个好事业。”Bruce严肃地说。如果Jason当时没有去撬蝙蝠车的车轮，他现在会不会还活着？Bruce在心里问着他自己。

“你怎么知道我在做什么？”Jason有些错愕地说，他的撬棍被他好好地收起来了Bruce不可能看到“你一直在监视我？”

“我。”Bruce马上意识到了他的失言。

“你果然认识我。这也解释了你为什么第一次出现在我的衣柜里的时候就知道了我的名字。”

Jason一直是一个天赋异禀的孩子，他真的很聪明，这也是为什么他会成为侦探助手。但是此时Bruce并不希望Jason这么聪明。他不能告诉Jason未来发生了什么，没有人知道改变未来会导致怎样的结果。当然，幼年的Jason表现出来的和他的搭档的相似性也让他不知所措。

“我身上发生了什么？”Jason继续问道。

但是Bruce根本不想回答，他向后翻身，钻回了他自己的卧室然后迅速地关上了衣柜的门。他靠在衣柜的门上，预防着那个孩子穿过衣柜来到他身边。直到Alfred气愤地端着托盘走近他的卧室。等他回过神再次打开他的衣柜时，那个连接已经消失了，他面对的是他的衣服和衣柜深色的挡板。

三.

Bruce没有想到的是，他没有等太久就再一次见到了Jason。

他刚刚结束和新搭档的夜巡，匆匆地在蝙蝠洞的浴室里冲完澡以后，打算直接睡觉。这时他听到了衣柜里传来的少年欢快的笑声。他抹了一把他的脸，套上睡袍然后打开了他的衣柜。

这一次Jason在他位于韦恩庄园的房间里，他看上去状态不错，心情也好极了，正在一边对着空气打拳，一边说着一些正义人士常说的台词。

“Jason你不能只出直拳。”Bruce走进Jason的房间难得轻松地说。他注意到Jason并没有关衣柜的门。

“我在等你，新搭档或者是老搭档。”Jason停下他打拳的动作，快活地空翻了两下然后重重地坐到了他的床上。

“告诉我你这样做的理由。”

“我只是知道你可能会来。”Jason满头大汗地坐在他的床上，他一定累坏了，但是他克制不住他的笑容。Bruce想起了Tim，今天也是Tim第一天当Robin的日子，但是Tim似乎没有Jason这么开心。“你是个谜。我不知道你出现以后会让我最棒的一天变得更棒还是变糟。不过，老天，你不可能让今天变糟。今天是我生命中最棒的日子！”

“不同的视角看这个城市，更多可以去的地方，也有更多的挑战。”Bruce呢喃到，这句话是Jason成为Robin不久以后在某个早餐时间告诉他的。虽然他仍不清楚Robin这个身份究竟带给了Jason什么，又究竟会给Tim带去什么。

“这句话棒极了！”Jason快乐地说。

“这是你告诉我的。”Bruce坐到了Jason最喜欢的那张靠椅上。

“所以我可以使用这句话并且不交版权费吗？”

“我想是的。”Bruce被他逗乐了。这一天对他和Jason来说都是意义非凡的一天，他们都有了新的搭档。但是想到这个他的心情又变得有些古怪，一方面他分享着Jason的喜悦，另一方面他又陷在对Jason的愧疚情绪里面。

“我也不能完全照搬未来的我的感言。”Jason突然跳起来再一次地在房间里蹦蹦跳跳。“我至少得加一点。”

Bruce没有搭话而是默默地看着Jason，听着刚上任的搭档说的那些让他怀念的话语。

“相比起其他的男孩，我可以用不同的视角看这个城市，可以去更多的地方，有更多的挑战。”Jason一边说一边向着空气挥拳，这一次他的动作标准了很多。“我会有更好的故事！我会成为一个传奇。我是罗宾。”

Bruce被Jason快乐的情绪感染着，他几乎完全放松地靠在了那张靠椅上，这是他一年以来最轻松的时刻，但是仅仅只是在片刻的愉悦之后，他内心里的愧疚感就完全吞噬了他。

“Hey，Bruce！我们以后每天都像今天这样快活吗？我是说狠狠地揍那些杂种？我以后会是Grayson那样的Robin吗？”Jason似乎因为他新想到的句子很得意，然后又开始问一连串的问题。

“做你自己就好，这个是每个人都能做到的最英雄主义的事情。”Bruce几乎是温柔地回答了Jason的最后一个问题。

“我做什么事情会让你不高兴？”Jason继续问。“我是说问你比问Bruce要方便多了，说不定我可以少惹怒你几次。”

“我们不能改变可能发生的事情Jason，因为那对我来说是改变过去。做你想做的，但是不要忘记我们的原则。”Bruce斟酌着说道。

“但是我可以把自己练强一点。”

“这总是没有错的。”Bruce忽然意识到，涉及到未来的话题是他和Jason的禁忌，他在享受着这个错乱时空的连接，利用和逝者短暂相处的机会麻痹他自己。而Jason应该也发现了什么，Jason迟早会知道自己向他隐瞒了的未来是什么样子的。——如果Jason在那个废弃的仓库里，在炸弹爆炸之前意识到自己所隐瞒的一切，这一切实在是太残酷了。

“你总是看上去像是在藏着什么。”Jason确实从Bruce反常的表现里看到了些什么，但是他没有办法理解。

“我不能告诉你关于未来的事情。”Bruce换上了Batman说话时的语气“任何和时间线有关的事情都应该谨慎。”

“我知道了，先生。”Jason因为Bruce严肃的语气停下了他挥拳的动作，表情也严肃了起来。“所以我们要调查这个事情吗？”

“我这方面会调查的。你把这个衣柜以及你见过我的事情告诉了你的时间线上的我了吗？”Bruce换了个姿势靠在靠椅的椅背上，用这个问题来岔开话题。

“急躁的结果只会使得应该要做好的事情没有做好*。你看上去并没有比Bruce年长太多。所以我决定保留惊喜，等Bruce发现衣橱的秘密以后我在和他谈这个问题。虽然我不确定这样做对不对。”Jason轻声地说。“你没有问我关于衣柜的事情吗？”

“暂时还没有。”Bruce陷入了上一次和Jason见面时一样的境地。

“为什么？”Jason好奇地问。

“我可以现在回去问他。”Bruce故作镇定地站了起来，然后迅速走到了衣柜前，回到了他自己的时间线。Jason迷茫的看着他的衣柜，这个短暂的会面没有影响他的好心情，但是却让他更加清醒地意识到了这一天他做出了什么样的选择。

*Jason说的这句话摘自简·奥斯汀 《傲慢与偏见》

四.

那一次会面以后，Bruce开始慢慢相信时间在透过他的衣柜给他考验，所以很长一段时间里他都在逃避他的衣柜。尽管他很想看到Jason，但是利用那个不寻常的也许可以称之为时空错乱的连接来麻痹自己实在是太懦弱了。Jason已经死了，这才是事实。另一方面，他真的不愿意打开衣柜以后再被Jason询问未来发生的事情了，他知道他很有可能会告诉Jason那件事，并要求Jason不要去赴死。

但是接下来发生的一系列的事情让Bruce暂时没有精力再去想那些关于那个衣柜以及关于Jason的事情。Tim的母亲去世了，而Tim的父亲则完全失去了意识躺在医院里。

又一个受伤的孩子住进了这个庄园。Batman也又多了一件他无力改变也无法挽回的事情。

和Tim进行了一段短暂的，也没有什么抚慰作用的对话以后，Bruce心力交瘁地回到他的卧室，准备换上睡衣让他的大脑得到短暂的休息。

出乎他的意料地是，他打开衣柜以后，首先看见了缩在他的衣柜里思考的Jason。男孩穿了一件看上去质地不错的橘红色毛衣，他看上去比上一次见面的时候大个多了，但也少了上一次见面时的笑容。

“Jason？”Bruce轻声地说出了Jason的名字。Jason因为Bruce低声的呼唤结束了沉思，打了个哈欠看向了他。

“你无法阻止我！”Jason含糊但是很坚定地对Bruce说，但是他看到Bruce似乎完全在状况之外的反应——-Bruce似乎对看见了他这回事感到很惊讶。他瞄了一眼Bruce背后的家具陈列，然后意识到这个布鲁斯并不是他专断的搭档而是那个神秘的“衣柜先生”。

“我的态度很糟糕，但是我不打算道歉，因为你把我禁足了。”Jason离开衣柜走回了他自己的房间，似乎不打算继续和Bruce对话。所以Bruce不得不再一次钻进衣柜里，爬到Jason的房间里。

“你打算去埃塞俄比亚？”Bruce紧张地问。

“是的。”Jason先是坚定地说，然后他换了一种不确定的语气问Bruce“我在埃塞俄比亚会发生不好的事情吗？”

Bruce不知道要怎么回答Jason，在埃塞俄比亚确实发生了不好的事情。如果可以，他愿意尽一切可能去阻止那件事，他应该告诉Jason以后会发生的事情，或者冲出这个房间去见这个时间线上的蝙蝠侠，至少他可以劝说他自己和Jason一起去埃塞俄比亚，而不是让一个十六岁的孩子独自面对可能的危险。Jason还那么年轻！

但是他承受不起随意改变时间线的代价。

“最糟糕的情况，我死了吗？”Jason用右手的食指划过他的脖子，然后翻了一个白眼。“或者更糟。我们闹掰了？”

“我不能告诉你未来发生的事情Robin，但是考虑最坏的结果是有必要的。”Bruce换上了蝙蝠侠谈论公事时的语气。Batman的身份会让他感觉轻松一些，让他觉得他可以清醒地处理好眼前的情况。

Jason也注意到了Bruce语气的转变，但是他只是耸了耸肩。“好极了，这听上去像是要去单独执行一个任务，而不是离家出走。我会处理好的。”

Bruce不知道怎么让这个对话继续下去，他总是这样让无数可能会很重要的对话戛然而止。所以他选择了沉默。Jason对沉默凝重的气氛感到无所适从，他开始看他自己的脚，然后没有目的地用鞋尖划着他脚下的深色地毯。

“Hey，搭档！你今天好吗？”他思考了很久以后决定这么说。

“像往常一样。”Bruce毫不犹豫地说。“你呢？”

“好极了，我要去做个很重要的事情。”Jason有些闷闷地说。

Bruce努力想着如何让这个对话轻松一些，他让自己和Jason相处得不要太尴尬，但是他迟迟找不到可以让这段对话继续下去的切入点。而Jason就在Bruce沉默的时候一边踢着地毯自顾自地说了下去“Bruce我有很多线索，但是有些事情我不得不去做。因为她是我的母亲。你知道那意味着什么。”

Bruce抿着嘴唇点了点头，而Jason继续把他想说的话说了下去。“如果因为这件事情我们的关系变得很糟，我很抱歉。好吧，虽然我觉得未来的我很有可能因为这段话而羞愧。”Jason吞了一口口水继续说“我的母亲虽然没有养育我，但是她把我带到了这个世界上，我必须要去找她。知道我从哪里来，也许我就可以更加清楚我要去哪里。我会原谅她。如果可以，我希望她可以接纳我。”

“Jason.”Bruce觉得很痛苦。他几次出穿过Jason的衣柜看着Jason成长。这样的体验让他可以更加直观地看到这个男孩的变化。这个男孩在慢慢摸索，在想方设法从一个男孩变成一个男人。但是，曾经的他忽视了Jason对探索的需求，这也害死了Jason。如果当时他和Jason有这样的对话，Jason是不是不会死？Bruce在内心里反复地问他自己。

“Bruce你看上去脸色难看极了。”Jason故意轻快地说。“过来之前没有吃晚饭吗？”

我只是在自责。Bruce很想这样说。但是长久以来的习惯让他不会也不想表达他自己。所以他只是抹了一把他的脸。“或许，你应该和现在的我说这个。”

“我试过了。”Jason无奈的耸了耸肩，他感觉很不好，但是他说不上来究竟哪里不对劲“所以我打算直接作出点成绩给你看。”

“我会为你而骄傲的Jay。”Bruce斟酌了一下这样说。“我一直都是。”

“你今天坦白得不寻常Batman。”Jason因为Bruce的肯定情绪变好了很多。

“因为未来的我们不常说话。”

“我们果然闹掰了。”Jason有些失望地说。“我没有主动向你道歉吗？”

“我们很久才会见一次。”Bruce沉重地说。也许这句话并不是谎话，他确实会间隔些时间才会在衣柜里见到Jason。

“糟透了。”Jason停下了他玩地毯的动作。“你也许可以买一个辣热狗去找我。也许未来的我只是有些别扭。”

“我会这么做的。你还打算去埃塞俄比亚吗？”Bruce还抱着些许的期望，还有对篡改时间线的恐惧小心地问他的助手。

“I can’t go. I’ll go. 放轻松点Old man，也许我只是像别扭的Grayson一样，要不了多久我就会回来吃吃喝喝的。”Jason看着Bruce的眼睛轻松且坚定地说，随后他似乎注意到了什么，于是紧张地看了一眼他的手表。“我买了机票，现在我应该偷偷溜出去准备去机场了。”

Bruce点了点头，用手势告诉Jason——他也准备回去了。

Jason抓起他的背包，拥抱了Bruce。

“无论未来是什么样子的，我都深深地爱着你。”Bruce抱着Jason轻声地对他说。

“我也是Bruce。你永远是我最好的父亲搭档和朋友。”然后那个男孩抓着他的包快乐得跃出了他的窗户。

Bruce落寞地看了那面窗户许久才转身迈入了衣柜。回到庄园后，他本打算拖着疲惫的身体踏着晨光到Jason的墓碑前念完他想在Jason的葬礼上念的那一首诗，放任他心中感性的的一面。但是片刻的思索之后，他再一次去了Tim的房间，拥抱了那个坚强但是正饱受痛苦的孩子。

五.

和Jason道别以后，Bruce以为Jason不可能再出现在他的生活里了。但是这个世界似乎总是在绞尽脑汁地让他的生活变得戏剧化。他再一次见到了Jason，不过不是在衣柜里。

他在处理了哥谭一系列的骚乱以后在墓地又见到了Jason。尽管他一开始的时候不能确定那个大个了几圈的成年人就是他英年早逝的搭档，但是对方对他克制的攻击让他可以肯定——这个和他战斗的青年就是Jason。把Tim支开以后，他痛揍了Jason，揪起了Jason品味糟糕的风衣领子，然后鬼使神差地伸手用力捏了Jason的脸。

“Jason你今天怎么样？”Bruce故作镇定地问。

“好极了，我做了一件大事。”Jason按住Bruce拽着他的领子的手，这样他说话会轻松很多。他没有想到Bruce会捏他的脸，问他这个问题。随后他想起了很多年前的某个糟糕的晚上他在他衣柜里第一次发现Bruce的时候的情景。“我们扯平了，老搭档。你今天好吗？”

“糟糕透了，但是好像没有那么糟。”Bruce克制着他的愤怒斟酌着说，然后他就又恢复了Batman的状态“你在缄默的计划里扮演着什么角色？”

“Daddy我们久别重逢，你却只想和我谈正事？”

“你越线了吗？”

“你可以过几天再调查。”Jason没心没肺地说。“别让今天糟糕透了。”

几秒钟之前Bruce还抱有些许的期望，Jason复活了，他也许可以带Jason回家。但是现在，Bruce知道这已经糟糕透了，现实和青少年时的Jason预言的相差甚远。Jason越线了，他们的关系毁了。

“这是我自己选择的，我知道的比你更多不是吗？”Jason似乎看穿了Bruce的想法，他趁着Batman失神的时候摆脱了控制“我知道你爱死我了，但是我不打算遵守你的原则了Bat。不过别急着发火，我们都知道这不是最糟的发展。”

Bruce没有继续克制他的愤怒，他再一次向Jason挥拳，但是泥脸及时出现挡住了他的视线。等他处理好泥脸以后，Jason已经消失了。

因为缄默而起的骚乱让他持续工作到了第二天早上，他直接回到蝙蝠洞，然后回到庄园。在卧室里脱下Batman的装备，让他想不到地是，他打开衣柜以后，他看到了Jason的脸，尽管隔着他的西装和一排黑色的皮夹克，他还是可以清楚的看到Jason的鼻子里塞着棉球，脸上还留着他几个小时前揍出来的淤青。

“Hey，Jason。”

“Oh，Bruce。你好吗？”

完

\------------------------------------------------------------

彩蛋。

这里是我还没有定题的时候和苗柏一起想到的可能的这篇文的名字

1\. 当你凝视衣柜 

2\. 震惊，蝙蝠侠居然和红头罩在柜子里......

3\. 魔法橱，葬礼与蝙蝠侠


End file.
